Valves will often have injectors fitted to them. These injectors may be used to inject sealant into the valve to enhance the fluid integrity of the valve. These injectors may also be used to inject lubricant into the valve to ensure free movement of moving parts.
An inherent drawback to such injectors is that they disrupt the fluid integrity of the valve by their very nature.
One such injector is the applicant's own Dove injector fitting. It comprises a Y-shaped branch design which provides a double check and needle valve design providing five sealing points. The Y-shaped branch requires a certain amount of space to properly fit and remove from a valve and it is designed such that the needle only back seats when fully unscrewed onto the seating surface.
The present invention seeks to mitigate and/or obviate the drawbacks of the prior art.